yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series
Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series (often abbreviated to Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged or simply YTAS) is a humorous and popular fan parody of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Anime as dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment. It is created by an artist known only as LittleKuriboh, who strives to update the series weekly, although this has not always been possible. Warning: Plot Endings and/or Spoilers Below Overview As the name suggests, Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series is a dramatically shortened down version of the original series, cutting each episode down from twenty minutes, to around four to six minutes. This includes episodes in two parts, which are taken as one episode, although there are exceptions. The characters are all voiced by LittleKuriboh, even the female ones, adding to the parody. The series frequently makes fun of the dub; for example, the fact that Duel Monsters is a children’s card game, yet is played by teens and adults. It also pokes much fun at the fact that the duels in the first season have many deviations from the rulings in the real-life version of the card game. It also greatly exaggerates the characters' personalities as given by the dub, to comic effect. When the series began, many lines were paraphrased or quoted wholesale from the 4Kids version, such as "Draw your last pathetic card" and "Exodia, Obliterate!" from the first episode; the later series episodes would focus more on jokes from previous episodes. Another consistant running joke within the series is the fact that all of the characters seem to be aware that they are part of a television program. They frequently talk about cameos, screen time and the plot; in fact, in it, Bakura is apparently only staying with the group to get more appearances and dialogue. Still another prevalent theme is that the sexuality of the various male characters is intentionally portrayed as ambiguous. The most obvious example is Joey – while he is perhaps the most adamant in his fixation on Mai's breasts, shortly after his defeat by Seto Kaiba he begins to have “very erotic dreams” in which he is Kaiba's “dog,” complete with dog suit, and, as time goes on, becomes very jealous at the mere thought that Yugi, too, might be having “dream sex” with his “master.” Similarly, Episode 7 features a humorous (non-canon) phone conversation in which Joey tells Tristan that he loves him. Even Bakura, despite his not protests that he is British and not gay, he openly “gropes” Yugi and later says very decidedly that he has no desire to sleep with a girl (though he says that his mother would mind if he did). These and other jokes may be references to the large amounts of Yaoi and Shonen-Ai fanart and doujinshi made by the series' notorious fangirl following. However, it could also be nothing more than LittleKuriboh poking fun a modern society's homophobia as well as its tendency to assume that young men cannot care deeply for one another without having some kind of physical attraction. Beginning with the fifth episode, the series would open with a snippet of "Kawaita Sakebi", the theme song from the first series anime. All episodes would end with a scene from the anime juxtaposed with audio from another source: *Episode 1: Yugi as Master Shake from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. *Episode 2: Téa and Marik as Lois Lane and Lex Luthor in a scene from the Superman Returns trailer. *Episode 3: Admiral Ackbar holding out the "Trap Hole" card saying "It's a Trap!" *Episode 4: Young Marik being attacked by a snake and Odion quoting Samuel L. Jackson's infamous line from Snakes on a Plane: "I've had it with these motherf**kin' snakes on this motherf**kin' plane!" *Episode 5: Yami and Kaiba quoting an exchange between Luke Skywalker and Emperor Palpatine from Return of the Jedi. *Episode 6: A dub scene showing Bakura and Marik, but with Bakura repeatedly saying "I don't care". *Episode 7: Joey and the Robot Monkey seen in the Virtual World arc, quoting an exchange between Philip J. Fry and Bender from Futurama. *Episode 8: Mokuba Kaiba as the N64 kid. *Episode 9: Seto Kaiba summons a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to the tune of Trogdor from Homestar Runner. *Episode 10: Téa Gardner dances to Michael Sembello's "Maniac". *Episode 11: A humorous quote said by Yugi's voice actor Dan Green during a podcast interview, set to a scene from the Anime. *Episode 12: Yugi as Chris Griffin, from Family Guy, yells at Yami to "Get out of my head!". *Episode 13: A pixelated Yugi, Joey and Mai (from the Virtual World arc in the Anime) dance to the victory theme of Final Fantasy VI. *Episode 14: Weevil and Rex quote a scene from the dub version of Dragon Ball Z featuring Nappa and Vegeta, parodying the "Over 9000" internet meme. *Episode 15: As Marik's minions capture Téa, her cell phone rings with tune "Axel F - Crazy Frog Remix", and an annoyed minion stamps on it, silencing the monotonous song. *Episode 16: A scene from Space Ghost: Coast to Coast where Zorak (Yami) claims to be Egyptian. *Episode 17: Yami Marik acts like the Hypnotoad from Futurama. *Episode 18: Egyptian Kaiba and a servant quote the "This is Sparta!" scene from 300. *Episode 19: Yami stutters on the Duel part of "It's time to duel" until Yugi yells at him to stop. Characters As expected in a parody, the characters for the series have similar personalities to their original counterparts; however some aspects are greatly exaggerated, as seen below. Yugi Moto Out of all the characters in the series, Yugi’s personality is closest to the original portrayed in the dub, although he tends to be sarcastic from time to time. Extremely selfish, he refuses to give anyone more screentime than him, to the point where some characters' names can't be remembered by others (i.e. Bakura). Also, he doesn’t seem to have forgiven Joey for throwing a piece of his Millennium Puzzle out of the window (as seen in a flashback in Episode 4) and subsequently took his revenge by tormenting him with the Prize money card in Episode 16 (Joey still took the card anyway). As hinted in the original series, Yugi likes Téa Gardner, something she seems to reciprocate, although it should be noted that she doesn't know that Yugi and Yami are not the same person, and seems to be using Yugi to get to Yami, as seen in Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Movie Trailer. He tends to think things are "Super Special Awesome". For example, when coming to rescue Mai, he shouts "Super Special Awesome Rescue!" and when he transforms into Yami Yugi, he shouts "Super Special Awesome Ultra Special Sexy Transformation Sequence Go!" a quote used by MasakoX in his Naruto: the Abridged Series and by Moonsidesaturn in Sailor Moon: the Abridged Series. Yami Yugi Never referred to as Yami, with the exception of the Abridged Movie trailer and by a director for "Yugios" in Episode 5, in the series the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is apparently gay. He proclaimed to Kaiba's fake ghost in Episode 9, "If you're a ghost, then I'm straight", and Bakura once noticed that his "gaydar" built into his Millennium Ring once pointed to the Millennium Puzzle when he first arrived at Domino High in a flashback in Episode 11. In the Abridged Commentary of Episode 1, LittleKuriboh "confirms" the rumor about the two Yugis being a couple - "They're definitely together." Like Yugi, he tends to be sarcastic and disbelieving of the plotlines of the episodes, for example, disbelieving that Seto Kaiba came back from the dead just to duel him, and the fact that beating Kaiba in a duel is the actual cause behind his company being internally taken over. He can also be offensive, mocking Kaiba for being an orphan and having a voice similar to "Brock" from Pokémon (in the English dub, Seto Kaiba is voiced by Eric Stuart, who also did the voice for "Brock" in Pokemon). He seems to believe that all problems can be solved by using a Mind Crush on his opponent, something that Yugi is against. Although nobody knows his real name, everyone seems to know he's a Pharaoh, from Seto Kaiba to Pegasus, the latter even going so far as to refer to him as "Pharaoh-boy". In episode 19 he says he was first known by the name Pharaoh then later known by the name The Artist Formerly Known as Pharaoh. He told Yugi that he could call him Yami. Yugi seems to know that his name is really Atem, but Yami tells him not to spoil it. Téa Gardner Téa doesn't seem to lecture as much about friendship as she does in the actual series. Quite the contrary, she quite often degrades her friends, especially Joey. For example, in Episode 5, when Joey stated that seeing he was a main character, he was ensured a place in the finals, Téa rebuked him by informing him that because Joey is a comic relief character, he actually had no chance of winning whatsoever. The only time she lectures about friendship is during the episodes when it's most apparent in the dub. For example, in episode 15, she claims that "friendship is even stronger than Chuck Norris" during her battle against Mai. Even then, this is often exaggerated and she'll usually go back to degrading her friends not long after her friendship lectures. She seems to be attracted to Yugi, however in the Abridged Movie Trailer, she admitted she was only using Yugi to get to Yami Yugi. She's also a kleptomaniac, having attempted to steal her friends' wallets on two separate occasions, as well as the marker used in episode one. Due to the fact LittleKuriboh is male, Téa’s voice sounds high pitched and slightly strangled. Joey Wheeler Joey is the male personification of a "dumb blonde". In other words, the parody makes him out to be incredibly stupid. For example, while playing Duel Monsters with Yugi in Bakura’s flashback in Episode 11, he exclaimed "Checkmate! I sunk your battleship!". He also apparently hates blonde people (ironic given that he himself is blonde), and he doesn't seem to realise when people are insulting him. Despite this, however, he seems to be very able at building good decks. In episode 2, Joey’s deck was so good, Yugi decided to steal it and told him that it was rubbish. He entered the Duelist Kingdom tournament in order to win the prize money, just as in the original; unlike the original, however, he wants the money for himself, rather than to fund the operation for Serenity. In Episode 14, when reminded about his sister, he figured he could just use the money to buy a new one. This was debunked rather comically in Episode 19 when he mimicked Kaiba, as in, "Screw my sister I have money!" In Episode 17, he even mocked Bandit Keith by copying his "in America" stunt. After his recent defeat from Kaiba, Joey has begun to have some "erotic dreams" about Kaiba in which he himself wears a dog suit, something that he actually seems to enjoy... Tristan Taylor Like Joey, Tristan provides much of the comedy in the series, mostly due to his clogged sounding voice (In Episode 2, he was apparently voiced by Barney the Dinosaur). For Episode 8 and the first half of Episode 9, he was given a new voice, similar to what happened in the original series; however this new voice was apparently killed by Bakura's "evil side" in Episode 9, and the old one was revived (Yami did it because the old voice was easier to make fun of than the new one). He also claims on three seperate occasions that his voice gives him super-strength, once while fighting Kemo (who then claims his hair lets him defy gravity), once in a cave while being chased by a giant "boulder", and once when assaulting one of Pegasus' guards while wearing a suit of armor. The parody portrays Tristan as childish and sometimes downright stupid, to the point no one takes him seriously. He was the only one who believed Kaiba's ghost was real. Episode 8 is dedicated to the memory of "Tristan Taylor's voice" (who allegedly died after running with scissors while drunk). Ryo Bakura/Yami Bakura For the first seven episodes, Bakura was apparently stalking the gang in an attempt to become one of the main characters of the show. When he first appeared to the gang officially, he was accompanied by threatening and evil music, implying his apparent intent to become a main character no matter the cost. Most characters refer to him as "limey", due to him having a British accent. In the abridged series, his father apparently discovered the Millennium Ring while searching for blue hair dye, and fitted it with a gaydar, allowing it to seek out gay people to prevent Bakura's appearance from being taken advantage of. So far it has pointed to Pegasus’ Castle, Yugi’s Millennium Puzzle, and directed the gang towards the Paradox Brothers. This has led the others to believe that Bakura is gay himself, something he denies, explaining it away as just being British. This may or may not be true for Yami Bakura, who confesses to enjoy cross-dressing and later even accidentally voices his desire for a sex-change operation. In one scene, when Bakura asks everyone to show their favorite cards, Bakura pulls out a card with the picture of "Sephiroth" (specifically, a picture from a scene in the movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children). This implies that Bakura is evil, and may or may not be Yami Bakura in disguise; however, this evidence is inconclusive. According to Yami Bakura, the reason he's evil may stem from the fact that his parents hated the fact that he was a boy, as he said that they continually made him wear women's clothes and called him Florence. Like Bakura, Yami Bakura wants to be the main character of the show; unlike Bakura however, who just wants to be the main character, Yami Bakura wants to turn it into his own series, entitled "Zorc & Pals", a sitcom styled show with a laugh reel. When defeated by Yugi in a shadow game, Yami Bakura says that he will be become a main character, "even if it takes another 200 bloody episodes." This actually is in reference to Thief Bakura being the arc villain of the memory world, which happens in almost 200 episodes from that point in the series. Seto Kaiba As in the original series, Kaiba is sarcastic, offensive, and all around not very nice, and this was just for Episode 1. He apparently likes to "screw the rules" due to his large fortune (one of his most popular phrases from the series is "Screw the rules, I have money!", and later on "Screw the rules, I have green hair." Also, during the Christmas Special he told his workers, "Screw the Yules, I have money!" In episode 19 Joey picks on this saying by saying "Screw my sister! I have money!"), and apparently had a very depressing childhood after he fired his parents, seeing as he had no money, and therefore couldn’t screw the rules. He disappears for several episodes due the fact he was written out of the show, but returns to help Yugi defeat his "ghost" in Episode 6 (although unlike the original, he isn’t much help at all). He may also be addicted to drugs that affect his memory; in episode 11 he thinks he used to have green hair when he first dueled Yugi (using clips from the first Japanese series.) He also styles himself as a "l337 hax0r", apparently having learned all his hacking skills from watching old episodes of Star Trek. Abridged Kaiba also has an even more distinct obsession with dragons that his counterparts. He claims that, while he plays chess, the game bores him because it doesn't include expensive holograms or dragons. He also ranks Reign of Fire as one of his all-time disappointments in life. Four different people (namely Solomon Muto, Bakura, Tristan Taylor and his own Computer system) think he needs to get laid. Mokuba Kaiba According to Kaiba, Mokuba tends to be kidnapped on a weekly basis (a recent montage of these kidnappings brought the total up to 2042). So frequent are his kidnappings, that Kaiba doesn't run to his rescue anymore, preferring to just walk briskly. Most of the characters who know Mokuba just assume that seeing he’s been kidnapped so many times he’s just used to it, quite to the contrary (Mokuba: "It feels like I’m dying inside!"). Mokuba loves his brother very much but Kaiba doesn't seem to show the same affection (Younger Mokuba: I love you, big brother! / Younger Kaiba: k thnx) Mai Valentine She has a voice which affects a drag queen and has cleavage which is the focus of much of the male members of the cast, especially Joey; even she seems to be obsessed with them, as she cries out "My breasts are in danger!" when she is attacked. Mai and Téa also have a running rivalry, since currently they are the only two female cast members that are regularly shown. She has terrible handwriting. In episode 17, she is mocked for being a terrible duelist as she had lost to Joey and Panic and surrendered to Tea. This is cemented when she surrenders to Yugi, even though it is clear that her Harpy's Pet Dragon could easily destroy Yugi's Kuriboh. Maximillion Pegasus In Kaiba's own words, "Pegasus is ruthless. Camp, yet ruthless". Although he hasn’t been seen often so far, from what has been seen this description is accurate - from his eccentric style of overdress to his foppish, borderline-effeminate style of speech, Pegasus fits the analysis perfectly. He also seems to have a liking for the Spice Girls movie (one of his henchmen complains of seeing the film over and over again), calling it "simply fabulous". Judging by the fact Bakura’s gaydar pointed towards his castle it is quite possible that he is gay in addition to being extremely camp. In episode 16, however, he remarks that he "can't have people thinking (he's) straight", for reasons unknown. Like in the original series, Pegasus originally had a wife named Cecilia and is using Duelist Kingdom as part of his plan to resurrect her. The reason she is not alive, however, is because she has an odd habit of exploding in front of Pegasus. In episode 19, after his defeat at the hands of Yugi, he loses a shadow game to Bakura, which involved "Ancient Egyptian Laser Beams". Bakura then proceeds to extract his Millenium Eye, although he runs into trouble as he ends up pulling the wrong eye out. Pegasus is last seen being carried by Croquet, who says he's under the weather, although Yugi believes that he is dead. Because of Yami's LittleKuriboh imposters, Pegasus will never be able to watch the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged series. Kemo The most seen of Pegasus’s henchmen. Although he is known as "The Nameless Henchman" in the series, for writing purposes his original dubbed name is used. Kemo has a tendency to yell "Attention Duelists!" every time he starts a conversation, even if there’s only one other person with him. (When Kaiba asked why he does this, he replied angrily it was simply what he does.) He has a crush on Mai Valentine. Another of Kemo's traits is referring to his hair in some form or another, usually related to what he is actually doing. For example, in Episode 6 when attacking a duelist he shouts "Attention Duelists! My hair is assaulting you!" Also in Episode 6, he claimed that his hair allowed him to defy gravity. And in another episode he told Kaiba that "My hair is definitely not leading you into a trap!" Kemo has also apparently taken child-grabbing classes, and on occasion he refers to them, such as in Episode 13, he attempts to attack Kaiba, but Kaiba notices him, and stops the attack. Kemo then said that his child-grabbing classes were a waste of money. He could also possibly be the long lost father of Tristan due to the fact that they have similar hair style as well as the fact that they both refer to their "hair" and "voice" as people. According to LittleKuribohs LiveJournal, he was emailed by one of the people running the UK tournament, asking him to come and announce the tournament, claiming they really needed someone capable of saying "Attention Duelists!". Bandit Keith Like Mai with her breasts and Kemo with his hair, Bandit Keith is obsessed with America. Throughout his appearances, he will usually finish almost every sentence with the words "In America", usually after a brief pause (for example, "This can't be happening!... in America!") and will make references to America or being American ("You punch like someone who isn't American!") His favourite film is Pearl Harbor, which he somehow related to Yugi and Kaiba’s rooftop duel in episode 14, saying that "Ben Affleck would be ashamed.... in America!" when Yugi lost. He used to hang around with three other goons, who were also from America, but they mysteriously disappeared after Episode 12. (In the original anime, they were beaten up by Keith and had their star chips stolen from them.) He is later defeated by Joey, who used the Copycat card to copy Bandit Keith's catch phrase. Bandit Keith snaps and is carried out of the tournament, singing the Star Spangled Banner. Serenity Wheeler Since she isn't featured predominantly in the first season, Serenity hasn't appeared much in The Abridged Series. What screen time she has had however, has shown her to have a high pitched-sounding voice, similar to Gollum from The Lord of the Rings. According to Episode 3, the doctors have spent so much time trying to figure out what's wrong with her voice, that they forgot to treat her eyesight. In flashbacks, Joey often calls her a dumb broad (in reference to his Brooklyn accent). According to one of the aforementioned flashbacks, Joey revealed that their parents separated after he tried to teach her how to drive, though in the original anime, she was being driven away. When Yugi referred to her in Episode 12, Joey assumed he was talking about the Joss Whedon movie of the same name. As well as this incident, Joey has frequently ignored his sister's eye operation as the main reason he joined Duelist Kingdom, normally saying he only participated for the prize money, and responding to comments about his sisters eye operation with "What operation?" or "What sister?". Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor Rex and Weevil appear several times in the first few episodes. They're an obvious parody of Beavis and Butt-head. Both tend to laugh stupidly at regular intervals, as well as try to make sexual innuendos out of everything they say ("You said region!"). All in all, they're both incredibly idiotic, which, considering how unintelligent they are in the dub, only adds to the parody's humour. Weevil also repeats the word "fire!" in various episodes, possibly a reference to the fact that all uses of the word "fire" were eventually banned on the show "Beavis and Butt-head". They have appeared in there own videos in which they watch Silent Hill, and in another view YouTube.com. The were also featured in Teaser #2, where they are watching the trailer for Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (Not the Abridged Movie). Mako Tsunami Mako doesn't appear too often in the series, but he's known for his willingness to let people eat his fish ("Don't worry my friends, there's plenty more where that came from") and an odd attachment to the ocean, going as far as marrying it in episode 17. Also in episode 17, he denies losing to Yugi. To Yugi and his friends, he is a "freaky fish guy" as he tried to stop Yugi by lobbing his spear at him. In Naruto: The Abridged Series, he appears again as the character Kaiza, but is still called Mako Tsunami because of his strong resemblance to the character. He is also voiced by LittleKuriboh. Marik Ishtar Thus far, he has only appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Carol, and only as Yami Marik. He speaks in a sneering modulated voice, and he appears to be able to control minds (or at least believes himself able to), and calls Kaiba "Binky boy" and "Mind slave". He also has a habit of being totaly unable to hide his true intentions from people, such as by asking Seto Kaiba to come to him so he can cut him. He tries to hide this by saying he wanted to hug him instead. Kaiba declined this offer by saying "I'm not a huggy person." Shadi So far, Shadi has only appeared in episode 19. His voice and personality are based upon Borat. Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series - Movie Trailer Although he hasn't actually dubbed the film, LittleKuriboh has produced a trailer for an abridged version of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, using the same techniques used in the series. The trailer features all the cast, including Bakura as "Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Film" with Requiem for a Dream used as a backing track. It also features Anubis as "The Big Bad", whose two-toned voice might be mimicking the Goa'uld from Stargate. John Denver's song, "Leaving on a Jet Plane", was also heard accompanied by Kaiba’s take off scenes from the film. The trailer made a Starfox reference when Mokuba told Seto, "Do a barrel roll, big brother." According to LittleKuriboh's LiveJournal, the movie its self is in production. When asked about the trailer, he commented that he had discarded most of the scenes and written new ones. Two teasers has been made, and the movie is set to be released sometime this month (May, 2007), which was stated on YouTube the 15th of May. References Episode 2: Barney the Dinosaur, Rocky Balboa, Beavis and Butthead, The Ring, 24. Episode 3: L'oreal, Amy Birnbaum, Metal Gear Solid, Titanic Theme Song, Lost, The Jetsons Episode 4: Lord of the Flies, Lord of the Rings, Kill Bill, Spiderman, Mothra Episode 5: Cheerios, Scooby-Doo, 4Kids (in card design changes), Spiderman, Metal Gear Solid, The Rocky Horror Picture Show Episode 6: Mission Impossible, Jeopardy, 4kids (in gun removal) Episode 7: Batman, Star Trek, Blue Screen of Death, 4kids(Repetition of "Ghost of a chance") Episode 8: Herpes, The Omen, The Star Wars Kid, He-Man, Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy, Hamlet, Futurama. Episode 9: All Your Base Are Belong To Us, Fark.com, Jesus, Mortal Kombat, Arrested Development Episode 10: Shaft, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Disco Inferno, Dead Ales Wives D&D , Tim Curry, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, DMX, Ring of Fire Episode 11: Spice Girls, Chess, Santa Claus, Beyblade, America, SONY E3 2006, The Secret of Monkey Island, Adult Swim Episode 12: Furries, Hamlet, Goths, Michael Jackson's "Thriller", Red Dwarf, Katamari Damacy, Joss Whedon's "Serenity", Zorc Episode 13: YMCA, Muppet Babies, Weebl's Stuff, Dr. Seuss, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Super Mario Bros. Episode 14: Pulp Fiction, Clerks, Eric Stuart, Pearl Harbour, Ben Affleck, Kingdom Hearts II Episode 15: Star Wars, Final Fantasy, Powerpuff Girls, Excel Saga, Happy Feet, Pokemon, Chuck Norris, Hulk Hogan, Reign of Fire Episode 16: Aqua Teen Hunger Force, 2001: A Space Odyssey, The Goonies, Stand By Me, River Phoenix, Corey Feldman, Yello, Fanservice, "Hooked On A Feeling" by Blue Suede Episode 17: Space Ghost: Coast to Coast, Scarface, Excel Saga, Pirates of the Carribean, MasterCard, Kingdom Hearts Episode 18: Capcom, The Karate Kid, I'm From Hollywood, Spider-man, Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series, Naruto Abridged Series, H.P. Lovecraft, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Star Wars Episode 19: Commando (film), Scooby-Doo, Borat, Labyrinth, Iron Giant, Futurama, Back to the Future Crapsule Monsters: 4Kids, High School Musical, Pocahontas, Ride of the Valkyries, Lost, Indians, Alexander (Movie), Tomb Raider Imposters In light of the popularity of "The Abridged Series", several fake accounts have recently cropped up, most actually insulting LittleKuriboh and his work. Some, like "SexyKuriboh", devote their entire accounts to demeaning The Abridged Series, whereas some make bad episodes that LittleKuriboh hasn’t created yet. This was especially true around the creation of Episode 13, where LittleKuriboh was having trouble fitting the series into his life. This led to several fake versions of the episode, many falsely stating that LittleKuriboh himself had asked that they do the episodes for him. This was not true. In order to ensure people do not fall for these bad imitations, LittleKuriboh has asked that people subscribe to his account on YouTube in order to actually know when new episodes air. The rise of fake LittleKuriboh videos is later parodied in episode 18, when Yami summons LittleKuriboh imposters, which prevents Pegasus from finding the real LittleKuriboh, and thusly prevents him from watching the Abridged series. The episodes as of late have been delayed due to LittleKuriboh trying his best to maintain a life but also keep the fans happy. Some have found the wait to be unbearable, but with each new episode new hope is brought for the next which will surely follow. A parody version of Pyramid of Light is in the works. Copyright Infringement Charges on YouTube On the week of March 8, 2007, the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series was removed from YouTube by site administration, citing copyright infringement as the reason for the removal. LittleKuriboh has reportedly heard nothing from the administration regarding this removal or if the the other episodes are in danger of being removed as well. In response to this, LittleKuriboh posted Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series Episode 1 (Live Performance), which was a video of him performing the voiceover part of episode 1, without using footage from the anime. Soon after this, episode 2 was also removed for the same reason. On March 12, 2007, LittleKuriboh posted a live video announcing several new sites that his videos would be available on. In the video, LittleKuriboh is in a Kaiba cosplay outfit and impersonates Kaiba. The three new sites presented were http://www.jentsproductions.com/littlekuriboh/, http:/www.dailymotion.com/littlekuriboh/, and http:/www.littlekuriboh.head-desk.org/. However, http:/www.littlekuriboh.head-desk.org/ is no longer available due to bandwidth issues. Trivia * 89.3% of viewers vote "Kemo" as their favorite character. * "Attention, Duelists" has been used in 22,000 and counting signatures on various forums. * "The Abridged Series" points out many areas for fun (adding to the parody) in the original Yu-Gi-Oh anime that made no sense, like when Joey Wheeler (in the anime) jumped ship to save Yugi's cards. The Abridged Series brought this to light, re-dubbing Joey's voice to say "Must risk life for cards!" obviously playing a pun on that fact. The series also makes fun of how characters overreact when they lose, as well as how the consequences are also exagerrated. * Several jokes are also made at the fact that the first season's card games deviate greatly from the rules in the real life card game. For example, in the first episode, Yami complained that Kaiba "summoned a bunch of monsters in one turn" to which Kaiba famously replied "Screw the rules, I have money". Also in the same episode, after Yami summons Exodia, Kaiba claims that the reason nobody was ever able to do so before was "It's because this game makes no sense. Nobody could figure out how to do it!" Also in episode 11, Kaiba has a flashback to the first episode (actually an episode from the first series) to which Yami again complains that Kaiba "summoned a bunch of monsters in one turn" to which he replied "Screw the rules, I have green hair!". In episode 10, after Yugi uses Catapult Turtle to destroy Panik's castle's flotation ring "thereby causing it to crash down on top of his monsters", Bakura replies with "This card game is a load of bollocks!"